Mad Gotham
by 300zs360
Summary: A supernatural Gotham. Where Batmans city has been turned to a city of ultimute madness. I mean even batmans not the one you may be used to [I will let you find out as you read]


Batman- Mad Gotham- M rate

This is new fan fiction series that I am starting, about a Gotham City that's supernatural and more out of the norm than usual. I have been planning to write these fan fictions for awhile and hope you enjoy them.

-Warning- I do not own the Batman universe, so no need to fear toxin me [LOL] [BTW]- I may be reposting an extended version of this first chapter.

Chapter 1- Joker and Harley's Zombie days

The City of Gotham has fallen silent. The air is cold and the breeze makes a zombie Harley Quinn shudders as she sits on a tomb stone which reads. "Here lies the Joker". Harley taps the grave. "Come on pudding I'm getting lonely. She knocks on the grave multiple times after whilst humming to herself. "Come on Mr J c- Eeek" She shrieks as a white hand pops out of the grave. She jumps up and down and claps as she notices the purple suit as a mad looking Joker pulls himself out of the ground. "Oh Mr J let me help". She grabs his hand pulls. "Harley No you stupid-"As his arm comes off he sends a death glare Harleys way. He uses one hand to pull himself out of the ground. "Wow Mr J. The Bat did you in well. He stands up and snatches the arm off of Harley. "Give me that bitch"

As they walks out of Gotham's cemetery, The joker fixes his right arm back into place. "Sorry Pudding she says with a smile, before feeling the Jokers hand hit the back of her head. "Owe what the hell pudding". She then gets man handled and pinned against the outer wall of the cemetery. "Listen sweetie. Being dead maybe fine with you but, when it came to killing the Bat- "You wished to be alive and strong like I know you are" she says as she runs her fingers down his lean chest. He smiles and looks up and down her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her forward. She smiles lovingly and nervously as her grey eyes, stare into his and she stokes down his face. "Let's go my dear". The Joker continues walking as an excited and happy Harley follows him. "So what do we do now Mr Jay". He smiles with malice and humour as he walks. "We kill Batman". Harley jumps up and down and claps. "Hurray, This is goanna be fun"

Time passes as they walk down the streets of Gotham. "So Mr Jay what it like being the undead" "I'm not a fan of it my dear, you" "I got to be honest. I don't mind apart from the part where I can still feel pain" As she turns her head she sees that the Jokers arm as fallen off again. She laughs. "That's so cool I want detachable limbs". The Joker moans with annoyance as he grabs the arm from the flaw and grabs Harley's bare arm. "Be careful what you wish for". He yanks at her arm. She shreaks as it the bone splinters and her arm hits the flaw. "No, no, no why would you do that. "Just shut up" he says as he walks off putting his arm back in place. She moans with anger as she picks up her arm and walks after him. She doesn't get far before she hears a fluttering noise. She stops and holds for a few seconds, turns around pulling a gun out with her left hand, pointing it in the direction of the noise. "Come on bats. Let's see what you're made of. There is no response "Harley a voice shouts from a distance. She turns and starts walking "coming Mr Jay"

Harley hums happily a she catches up to the Joker. As she reaches gets him she hears the same fluttering sound. "Mr Jay I think we've got company". The sound is suddenly right upon them as a whole swarm of bats fly down, surrounding The Joker. Untouched by the bats Harley calls out "Are you okay pudding" She hears nothing as the bats continue to swarm around him. Without thinking she suddenly feels her arm morph back into place, where she was unexcitingly holding it at the point where it broke. "Oh" She says with surprise. Not even a second later she is unexpectedly lifted off her feet. "Hey put me down, put me down. She shrieks as she gets carried off. The bats start to morph together revealing Batman. A dazed Joker looks at Batman and laughs. "Good to see you bats have you had some work done Ha, ha, ha you look great". A red eyed half bat half human stands before him "You should not have returned Joker" the Joker smiles at Batman. "Oh this is goanna be fun"

Else where

Harley feels dazed a she wakes up finding her one armed leather jacket has been taken of her, and all weapons have been removed from the slots in her boots. She smiles. "So you didn't want to take chances even with little old me hey B man". As she finishes her sentence a giant black eagle lands in front of her. "She tilts her head and looks in wonder. "And you are". The black eagle morphs into someone she instantly recognises. He looks at her with a pair of black eyes. "Holly crap bird boy". Without a seconds hesitation Night wing drags her up and pins her against the wall, looking into her eyes with wonder and anger. "How where you resurrected bitch. His answer is a kick in between the legs and a spit in the face. He responds back to Harley as he pulls out his batons and hits her over the head.

2 hours later

She awakes in the building top flaw of the office building where she was taken. She looks to find that Night Wing is gone. She then feels a blue energy surrounding her as she looks down she realises that she has been stripped naked and is surrounded by a green energy. "What. Where am I"? She looks around feeling scared as she hears a familiar dark voice. Hello misses Quinn, seconds after hearing the voice the mysterious figure of Raise Al Ghoul appears looking down at her. "We need to find Joker; there is a lot to do"


End file.
